villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Salem and Rios
'Salem and Rios '''are the two main protagonists of the ''Army of Two ''franchise. They originally worked for the SSC (Security and Strategy Corporation) but later formed T.W.O. (Tactical Worldwide Operations) which is a Private Military Corporation. They are violent mercenaries who are skilled in shooting, hand-to-hand combat and other actions capable of taking out their enemies. In ''Army of Two: the 40th Day, ''their choices could be cruel, heartless and change people's lives. The majority of the evil choices would often reward in money. While in ''Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel, ''Salem went insane after a seemingly fatal incident which caused his partner and two members of Alpha and Bravo to abandon him to save Fiona. This caused him to become the main antagonist of the third game alongside his boss, Bautista. Villainous Morality Choices in 40th Day *'Mission 001 Shanghai Streets: 'Rios is called by T.W.O. to eliminate their ally, JB. If the player agree's, Rios shoots JB in the head which knocks him down. JB then grapples Rios until Salem shoots him multiple times in his chest. Rios then kicks JB off the rooftop, ultimately murdering him. This grants them $7,500. *'Mission 002 In Case of Fire: 'Rios and Salem steal the weapons from the Armory while Rios orders Salem to disarm the armed Security Guard. Salem slaps his gun away from the guard which discharges and the bullet riochets off the wall, hitting the innocent man in the head to kill him. It is then shown that a girl (hinted as the guard's daughter) is crying over a picture of the deceased man. This rewards them a HM Shotgun and the M416. *'Mission 003 The Zoo Crash Site: 'The two decide to kill the White Tiger which is the last of it's kind. This rewards them FR Elite Sniper Rifle Stock and V17 Bayonet. *'Mission 004 The Hospital-A Room With A View: 'They allow the young boy to take the Sniper Rifle to help fight off the enemy. He is successful in getting to it but is killed when he exposes his head cheering. The surviving parents of the 40th Day attack are then seen crying over the loss of their son. This rewards them a M107 .50 Cal Sniper Rifle. *'Mission 005 The Mall: 'They decide not to stop Brenzhev from attacking the woman. After they leave Brenzhev, he advances towards the woman, who kicks him in the face. An enraged Brenzhev gets his Shotgun and murders her before leaving. This rewards them $75,000. *'Mission 007 The Temple: '''The two murder Jonah Wade multiple times. No bomb goes off in Shanghai but the 40th Day remains in Shanghai, and the city becomes ruins. Rios and Salem escape on a Chopper. Villainous Titles in 40th Day Titles are based on camaraderie and morality levels. The player can gain villainous and hateful titles for committing ruthless acts including murdering Civilians and attacking their own partners. Camaraderie *Hateful *Warring *Antagonistic *Incompatible *Unfriendly Newborns Morality Titles *Devils *Bastards *Criminals *Villains *Bad Eggs *Bandits Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thief Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Masked Villain Category:Animal Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:One-Man Army